


Jealousy hits hard

by mikhailosbitch



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich Week, Gallavich Week 2017, Jealous Ian Gallagher, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikhailosbitch/pseuds/mikhailosbitch
Summary: Mickey isn’t even looking at the guy, his eyes are glued to the screen in front of him while they speak, but Ian can’t give a single fucking shit abut that.Because suddenly he knows. What real jealousy feels like.





	Jealousy hits hard

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know what this is. I wrote it until 2:30 at night and it’s probably all weird and messy but I don’t have time since it is for Gallavich Week and I hope you guys don’t hate it.  
> Day 5 – Jealousy.

Ian knows that he shouldn’t, but he kinda loves it when Mickey gets jealous.

Whether it is at the grocery store, at the playground with Yev, or in a coffee shop, whenever someone hits on Ian, Mickey gets all riled up and overprotective and Ian loves it. Mickey will glare at him, arguing that this isn’t funny but Ian just assures that Mickey has nothing to worry about. Then Mickey always says that he fucking knows that but that it still sucks and that Ian can wipe the smug grin off his ugly face. Usually this is when Ian kisses him.

 

 

It is Thursday afternoon, when Ian pulls up in the parking lot of the office Mickey works at. Yes, Mickey works at a fucking office. As some sort of an accountant because, Mickey can deny it all he wants, he is pretty good with numbers.

His PO him set up with a shitty ass job at that firm a couple years ago and proving all predictions wrong Mickey hadn’t land his ass back in prison but worked it up. Made it to accountant, with a decent salary and Ian couldn’t be more proud.

Since the promotion, his boyfriend has to wear a nice shirt and a tie for his job and it took Ian a fucking eternity to teach Mickey how to bind a goddamn tie. It still looks a bit crooked when Mickey does it but Ian refuses to let him wear a pin-tie. It just doesn’t have the same effect as a real one whenever Ian shoves Mickey on their bed and yanks the stupid thing off. He has managed to bring that move to perfection by now.

Today, Mickey is wearing a blue one that brings out his eyes. Mickey rolled those incredible eyes at him when he said so but put on the tie nonetheless and gave Ian a long kiss before he left.

Ian considers delaying their way home in favor of a lot of making out in their car as he gets out of the vehicle and walks towards the entrance. But he stops right in his tracks when he enters.

 

Mickey’s office has a wall made of glass that separates it from the hallway Ian is standing in. His boyfriend is sitting behind his desk, talking to the guy on the other side of it. And that guy is the problem.

Ian has a perfect view at the two of them and he does not like the way the customer is looking at Mickey. In fact, he hates it. Absolutely fucking hates it.

The guys’ eyes rake over Mickey’s face in front of him and Ian can basically feel him mentally undressing him. There is an ugly burning twitch in his gut at the sight.

Mickey isn’t even looking at the guy, his eyes are glued to the screen in front of him while they speak, but Ian can’t give a single fucking shit abut that.

 

Because suddenly he knows. What real jealousy feels like.

He was jealous of Svetlana once. Even though he knew Mickey would never be able to love her.

He was jealous of Angie Zago once. Even though he knew Mickey only banged her for his reputation and now he knows that he didn’t even ever really bang her.

So yeah, he has been jealous before. And he has had his reasons for that.

But this is different.

 

There is a nice-looking guy blatantly hitting on Mickey, all dopey eyes and friendly smile, and even a _fucking_ flirtatious blink. It stings.

Even the thought of Mickey smiling back stings and Ian doesn’t wanna go further than that. Doesn’t wanna think about what could happen after that, regardless of the fact that Mickey has _never_ ever given him any reason not to trust him.

 

That’s when Ian remembers. All those encounters he had with other guys who tried to get in his pants and all those times Ian would rebuff them. But relish a little bit in Mickey’s angry scowl.

Ian doesn’t have any body issues. Mickey has a little, which is fucking ridiculous but Ian hasn’t managed yet to fully convince Mickey that he is beautiful.

Ian does have some self-esteem issues. Mickey has a lot. And Ian knows Mickey feels like he has to prove that he is worth of Ian every day. Ian hates it. But can’t change it, no matter how hard he tries. And the worst part is, that a lot of it is on him.

 

Ian left Mickey almost five, and in fact four times. Almost, when he was heading out of the Alibi, shrugging his coat on, practically out the door when he heard Mickey’s voice and turned around.

In fact, when he ran off to the army, in front of his home, when he lied to Mickey in prison, and at the Mexican border.

While the first few times had had the desired effect, Ian’s need for Mickey to fucking step up and commit, the later ones were Ian’s inability to accept Mickey’s help. And his inability to stay when shit got hard. Every time Ian left, he cracked Mickey a bit more. If you crack often enough, eventually, something breaks.

Ian fixes these days. After Mexico, he puts broken pieces back together, glues and knows they will never be as stable as they were before. Mickey’s arduously rebuilt self shouldn’t have to take hits anymore. But jealousy hits hard. Ian knows that now.

 

He can’t do anything against guys making a move on him but he can change the way he acts about it.

 

Right now, though, he has to do something about the asshole making a move on what is _his_. Ian rushes through the hallway and into Mickey’s office not bothering to knock or give shit about the fact that Mickey is in the middle of a business meeting. Rounding Mickey’s desk he shoots a death glare at the asshole customer.

“Hey!” he says, “you ready to go?” They really need to leave right now if the asshole wants to make it out of here without a broken nose because Ian is barely holding it together since the guy is still eye-fucking Mickey, regardless of another person in the room. Mickey raises his eyebrows at him but Ian knows he’s sensing some kind of urgent problem in the air.

“I gotta go, time’s up anyway” he says to his customer and Ian clenches his hand into a fist so it doesn’t punch the disappointed look on the fucker’s face.

Mickey ushers them all out of his office and the guy asks if they can meet again and Ian stiffens. Of course Mickey notices. Mick has a shit gaydar and is even worse at picking up on flirting but the second something is off with Ian, he notices. So he tells the guy that one of his colleagues can help him a lot better and that he should set up a meeting with her.

 

 

“The fuck was that about?” Mickey asks in the car. Ian doesn’t really know if he wants to punch or hug him for his fucking obliviousness. He sighs.

“That guy hit on you. And I didn’t like it” he murmurs, suddenly very aware of his over the top reaction, because Mickey looks so genuinely surprised that Ian feels like shit.

Instead of smiling, Mickey takes Ian’s hand and says “I’m so fucking whipped,  I didn’t notice shit.” And then he does smile, not a shit-eating grin, but a timid smile. And yeah, Ian is so fucking whipped too. So so whipped. And doesn’t mind at all.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that content with this so I would love to hear your opinion!


End file.
